This invention relates to a liquid dispenser. More specifically, and without limitation, this invention relates to an electronically controlled liquid dispenser for dispensing liquid from a bottle.
Liquid dispensers for various liquid products are well known and generally include a container for holding the liquid, with a discharge port through which the liquid is dispensed. A common problem with many prior art dispensers is leakage or dripping of the liquid from the bottle after a desired liquid volume has been discharged or dispensed. Another problem with prior art dispensers is the inability to dispense 100% of the liquid from the bottle. Rather, dispensers typically retain 5-10% of the liquid in the bottle after the bottle is xe2x80x9cemptied.xe2x80x9d A further problem with prior art medical dispensers is the inability to dispense the desired amount or dosage.
There are also problems related to the use of soap or scrub that without the benefit of this disclosure would seem to be unrelated to liquid dispensers. One such problem relates to the diligence of a person in applying soap or surgical scrub. Even if such a liquid is dispensed, in order for it to perform its intended function it may need to be thoroughly applied. For example, where a person seeks to apply surgical scrub as an antiseptic, the person must thoroughly scrub their hands and arms with the antiseptic liquid in order for it to fulfill its intended purpose. If a person does not rub the antiseptic into their hands, finger nails, cuticles and forearms for a sufficient time period then microorganisms including viruses and bacteria are not removed.
Similarly, for proper antiseptic use it may be advisable to rinse, and then reapply an amount of the liquid and repeat the scrubbing process. Failure to scrub for the proper time period or to repeat the process can have an adverse affect on the efficiency of the scrubbing process.
Further, if the person touches the liquid dispenser in order to dispense liquid a second time, then that person may introduce new microorganisms onto their hands, thus negating at least a portion of the effect of the liquid in the first place.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a liquid dispenser that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that does not leak or drip liquid after a desired volume has been dispensed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that dispenses 100% of the liquid in a bottle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser particularly for medical uses that accurately dispenses a desired dosage of a liquid from a bottle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that dispenses liquid without requiring a person to come in contact with the liquid dispenser.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that encourages a person using the dispenser to thoroughly apply the dispensed liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that encourages a person to apply a liquid more than once.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that uses pneumatic pressure for product dispensing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispenser that can be a closed system that requires no external input or apparatus.
These and/or other objects, features or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.
The present invention includes a liquid dispenser for dispensing liquid from a bottle, the bottle having an inlet port and an outlet port, with liquid being dispensed through the outlet port. According to the present invention, the liquid dispenser includes an air manifold fluidly connected to the inlet port and an air pump fluidly connected to the air manifold for providing compressed air. An electrical control system is electrically connected to the air pump for controlling the dispensing of the liquid. Preferably, there is a solenoid in operative contact with the air manifold for releasing air from the air manifold so that a precise amount of liquid can be dispensed. Also, preferably the liquid dispenser includes a proximity detection system electrically connected to the electrical control system so that when objects such as person""s hands are placed underneath the outlet port of the liquid dispenser, liquid can be automatically dispensed.
The present invention also provides for a process of dispensing liquid from a bottle that has an inlet port and an outlet port. The method includes detecting an object that is proximate the outlet port, then pumping air through the inlet port so as to pressurize air within the bottle and thereby dispense a first flow of liquid through the outlet valve, and then releasing pressure in the bottle thereby stopping the flow of liquid through the outlet valve.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the liquid dispenser includes a built-in scrub timer for delaying for a time period after a first dispensement of liquid and before a second dispensement of liquid. This encourages proper scrubbing. Further, one aspect of the present invention provides for dispensing the liquid only when objects (such as a person""s hands) are placed under the outlet port of the liquid dispenser.
Thus, the liquid dispenser of the present invention provides advantages such as automatic dispensing of liquid, dispensing of a controlled amount of liquid, and controlling the dispensement of a liquid in a manner that encourages proper repetition of the scrub, rinse, and repeat process.